1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to machine tools, and particularly, to a machine tool having two tools and a machining method utilizing the machine tool thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A commonly used machine tool includes a tool rest, a first tool, and a second tool mounted on the tool rest. The first tool performs rough machining. The second tool performs finish machining. A machining method using the machine tool includes a rough machining step and a finish machining step. In the rough machining step, the tool rest is moved towards the workpiece until a processing surface of the workpiece is contacted. The first tool is tested to set a reference point, and started to perform rough machining. In the finish machining step, the tool rest is moved towards the workpiece until the processing surface of the workpiece is again contacted. The second tool is tested to set a reference point, as in the rough machining step. When, however, the process is again implemented for a subsequent workpiece, the reference points for both tools must be set again, thereby lowering efficiency of the process.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.